Algedonic
by ScarDaPotatoKouhai
Summary: On a mission to look for her dog, Lia Vanders literally had to go through Hell and back. But what will greet her on the other side? Will she ever even find her dog? Join her as she discovers her dog, her identity, and the love of her life. You! Hi there! This story has swearing, violent, and semisexual content. Read at your own risk. Plus, I don't own anything except my characters.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

 **; to escape I ;**

»»-¤-««

❝ _To hate something that you used to love is such a painful feeling._

\- Ciel Phantomhive

»»-¤-««

"Milady, please wait!" A booming voice followed after me, heavy, carpeted footfalls close behind.

"I can't wait for any longer, sorry Zach!" I couldn't help but grin, not feeling apologetic in the least.

Hello, invisible spectators. I welcome you to my life. What you're witnessing right now is an everyday occurrence so please don't be alarmed. One way or another, my butlers have to chase me for some reason. It just so happens that both Zach and Augustus are more hell bent on pursuing me today than any other is because I'm on a mission to go to Hell. Yes, that Hell. Hell as in a sea of fire and burning, tortured souls. I'm not allowed to go there. And why, you ask, do I want to go to such a place? It's because I'm looking for my dog. He's been missing for a few weeks now so I'm getting worried. Zach says Pluto's just guarding the gates for a bit longer than usual so I'm going to see for myself. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right?

Sharply turning at a corner, I quickly hid behind a fairly large statue and sucked in a breath, making sure I don't make a single noise. Two figures clad in black unknowingly whizzed past me, still yelling pleas in hopes of making me stop.

"If you hand yourself in without further fuss, I promise to return to you your stupid anime CD's!" Augustus yelled from the other side of the corridor, reasonably far away from my current position. My jaw dropped open in incredulity.

 _He stole my CD's?! And furthermore, called them_ stupid _?!_

Okay so right now, I have two options: I can either ignore the bastard and persevere in searching for my dog or I can go and avenge my precious anime. Which is the most Lia-like thing to do?

It only took me a millisecond to decide.

Augustus is going _down_. No one gets away with a crime like that. Not when I'm the fucking law in this house!

"Charge!" I screeched, running towards the direction of the perpetrator's voice.

But before I can round the corner, I was halted to a stop. Frowning, I turned to look at the object in the way of me and revenge. What I saw had me gulping my nerves down. Glowing red eyes looked down at my small –in comparison- form, eyebrow rapidly twitching. Yep, good bye dinner. Zach is definitely beyond furious.

"Who, again, is the law in this house? I didn't quite catch that." He asked, a threat thinly masked behind his squinted flaming eyes. I frantically put up the forgotten walls around my mind.

 _Damn it, I let him read my mind again! This is why my plans never get around._

Despite the fact that Zach scares me when he's angry, I struggled against his grip, squirming and pinching his arm –of course, to no avail. I've probably succeeded in making him angrier though. I'm a legend.

"Good job in baiting the Lady, Augustus."

And the man himself appears before me, a ghost of a smirk pulling his lips up. "It wasn't really difficult."

I cast a dark look at Augustus, my fingers itching to smack the life out of him. But since I'm still restrained by Zach, I'll just have to settle with imagining a hundred and one ways the bastard can die in my hands. I let the walls around my mind fall so he can watch the show with me.

 _Let's see if you can still sleep with both eyes closed, bastard._

He smiled, not even the least bit bothered by the images in my head. "I take it that I'll just have to feed you twice as much as I originally planned tonight then? That'll knock you out for a few hours."

I clicked my tongue, seething at the impossible boy before me. I swear to God; I'm going to _drown_ him before the Reaper can take his rotten soul.

Sensing my aggravation, Augustus motioned for Zach to let go of me. "It's okay, Zach. I'll handle our princess over here." Zach nodded, trusting Augustus enough not to question him.

"I'll leave you to it then. If any of you need me, I'll be in the kitchen." He said, turning his back to walk away.

"Yeah, that's right! The kitchen is where-" I was abruptly cut off by Augustus' gloved hand.

"Understood, we'll be in the study." He grabbed my wrist and led me away from getting into further trouble with Zach. Tripping a few times due to his fast pace, I forcefully broke away from Augustus' grip in order to save my feet.

"Dude, chill-" I was cut for the second time that day by hands pinning my own above my head and empty red eyes looking straight into my vivid, grey ones.

"You've been very naughty today, Cordelia." I press my lips together nervously at the use of my full name. "Don't you think you ought to be punished?"

I felt the color drain from my face. Punished? What kind of punishment? Will I be hanged upside down for a night? Will my finger nails be removed? No dinner for a week? As more and more scenarios popped up in my mind, my face went paler and paler until I looked like a sheet of paper.

Augustus chuckled upon reading my mind. "Come on, Cordelia. You're already sixteen. I'm pretty sure you already know what kind of punishment you'll be receiving from me."

 **「** **SPG** **warning brought to you by Sebby's butter knives supplier (** **ﾉ** **ヮ** **)** **ﾉ** ***:** **･ﾟ** ***:** **･ﾟ** **」**

 **Lenny says o la la ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) On a serious note, if a rape scene triggers you, please skip this part.**

And with that, Augustus' free hand travelled up my exposed thigh, earning a surprised yelp from me.

"Augustus! What are you doing? Get your hands out of my skirt!" I gritted my teeth, trying to break free from his strong hold on my hands. He chuckled once again, burying his face into the crook of my neck. I could feel the smirk on his lips as his tongue darted out to lick my skin.

"Seriously. This is _not_ funny." I readied myself to kick his family jewels but then I was trapped completely when he shoved his leg between mine.

"Uh uh, not so fast princess. You're not getting your way this time." Augustus began sucking on a delicate spot on my neck whilst forcing my legs further apart, brushing against my intimate area. His grip on my wrists tightened as I twisted and turned, trying to shake him off.

If this were any other situation where I harbor feelings for Augustus, I'd probably let him have his way with me. No struggling, no complaints. I love him, yes, but I don't think that love involves any romantic or sexual feelings. Plus, Augustus is like a brother to me, he was practically there all my childhood. Up until now, he had been an infuriating type of guy who annoys the hell out of me. Seeing this new kind of side to him. . . it scares me, to be completely honest.

Tears pricked my eyes as I realized how truly powerless I am against a man -much more a demon- than how I actually thought I was. Augustus trailed kisses up my neck, stopping at the corner of my mouth when the tears I've been trying hold back finally fell. "Augustus?" I uttered his name shakily, trying to convince myself that the Augustus I knew would never do this sort of thing. "This is a prank, right?"

"Please don't cry, princess. Trust me, I'm doing this for you." With that, he crashed his lips against mine, nipping at my lower lip to get me to kiss back. When I didn't respond, Augustus growled in frustration and roughly rubbed the bundle of nerves down there, making me open my mouth in a quiet, involuntary moan. Smiling in satisfaction, he plunged his hot tongue in my mouth, swirling it over my own while his fingers slowly moved up and down my slit through my underwear. I felt myself getting wet at his actions despite the tears that flowed down my cheeks.

When Augustus broke away to catch his breath, I looked up at him pleadingly. "Stop this, Augustus."

"You say no but your wetness says otherwise." He stated, dipping a finger inside me.

"No! Get that godforsaken finger out of me! You call yourself my butler when you pull this bullshit? This is _rape_." I cried, my voice breaking at the end.

"Look, princess. I'm not trying to be the bad guy here. I'm doing this because it's my job." He looked down at me indifferently.

"Since when did raping become part of a butler's job? So what's next? Zach randomly bursts into my room in the middle of the night and assaults me simply because it's his _job_?" I question, getting hysterical by the second.

A heavy sigh escaped his mouth but nevertheless, he doesn't allow me to break away from his hold.

"You don't know, don't you?"

Silence replaced my ragged breaths as I cautiously asked," I don't know what?"

"You're not human." Augustus looked dead straight into my eyes. "Well, at least tonight you won't be anymore. That's why I'm doing this. I'm trying to make it easier for you so you won't get overwhelmed by what's going to transpire."

I recalled what he said a few minutes ago, _"I take it that I'll just have to feed you twice as much as I originally planned tonight then? That'll knock you out for a few hours."_

If what he's saying is true, what's going to happen tonight that he has to take me against my will?

I shook my head, unwilling to believe there is an inch of truth in his words, "If that's some kind of excuse, I'm not buying it. Just let me go and I'll consider forgetting this ever happened."

"Sorry, no can do. I still have a job to accomplish." He said, making a move to undress me.

"No! Augustus!" I screamed, full-on sobbing. I don't want this!

Before he can continue to where he left off, something whizzed past my vision and planted itself straight into Augustus' neck. Taken aback, he let go of me and plucked a rose's particularly sharp stem off, trying to stop the bleeding with the hand that previously held my wrists.

"I can't go with this, after all." A mature, feminine voice resounded in the distance.

"Kiyohime!" I exclaimed, dashing at her approaching, kimono-clad figure. "What's going on, Kiyohime? I was just trying to go take matters into my own hands by looking for Pluto but then Augustus just suddenly-" I didn't finish my sentence as I let sobs wrack my body.

She pulled me into an embrace as slender fingers stoked my hair, a comforting gesture, "Shh, it's alright, Young Lady. I'll protect you from any harm. Even if it means fighting to the death." I looked up her with watery eyes just as she flashed a small, gentle smile. I couldn't help but cry once more, burying my face into her chest.

"Touching but you do know the consequences, right?" Augustus asked, seeming to have recovered from his wound.

"I know. But if the Young Lady says she doesn't want to then I'll take her side anytime." She declared, hiding me behind her. "Go, Young Lady. Find Hecate. She'll take you to the portal." I nodded firmly and kissed her cheek before going off in a hurry.

"Hecate! Where are you?" I called out, looking into various rooms to find the blue-haired girl.

"Right here, Milady!" The small, blue-haired girl popped up from below me, taking my hand in hers before running ahead. "Kiyohime said that I had to lead you to the portal and that I should go with you! Why is that?" She inquired, turning her head to look back at me.

"We're going to look for Pluto. And I'm going to get away from that damned Augustus before I choke him in his sleep." I growl vengefully, gritting my teeth in anger at the memory of him playing me for a fool.

"Hmm, okay then! The portal is located in the kitchen for the week, where Zach is. I'm sure he's in on whatever Augustus did to you. So when I tell you to make a run for it, please do so, okay?"

"What about you? Zach's really strong."

"I'll work it out somehow!" Hecate chirped, facing forward again.

 _What an overly carefree person_ , I shook my head.

Within a few turns and detours, we reached the kitchen, panting a bit at the amount of sprinting we did in the vast mansion.

"We're here then! Are you ready, Milady?" Hecate asked, letting go of my hand.

I swallowed my saliva down along with all my doubts. I have no choice but to believe we'll survive this.

"I'll try to be."

｜ω・）

｜ω＋）

 **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

YAY! First chapter is dONE

I wanna know what your guys' reaction is :D was the semi smut scene yay or nay? That was my first time writing smut ever I swear I was sweating all the way and praying to the Lord for forgiveness (〃ー〃)

Also if you guys want to to know what the characters look like, you can look up this story on Wattpad. I know Lia is kinda annoying rn like a little bitch but she's supposed to be that way. For now ^^ It gets better for the sake of cHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! *cheers*

LAST REMINDER! I have't finished the manga nor the second season so some things may not match up. I just write whatever comes to mind so this story is in my own perspective. Just thought you guys should know so you won't get confused :)

And so please favorite, review, and follow! For every time you do any of these, you choke Augustus for molesting poor Lia ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

 **; to escape II ;**

»»-¤-««

❝ _However far I fall, as long as there's so much as a thread left, I will use it to climb. I'll take hold of it._

\- Ciel Phantomhive

»»-¤-««

The aftermath was horrendous.

Shards of various kitchenware and utensils littered the floor, dangerously glinting under the lights that seemed to amplify the intensity circulating in the room. Not a single plate had been spared nor a spoon undisturbed. Ingredients for what was probably supposed to be a small snack before dinner were strewn across the walls, the floor, and – not surprisingly - the ceiling. I reckon two cups of what was supposed to be served as afternoon tea had toppled over, resulting in one big puddle of transparent, hot liquid sullying the previously spotless tiled floor. If I were allotted one word to describe the state of the kitchen, it would have to be 'chaos'. It's as if a silent storm had passed.

 _Not that a storm is scarier than two not-quite-humans fighting_ , I commented quietly to myself.

Hecate stood in front of me protectively, as Zach is in front of the pitch black vacuum space called a portal. This, my friends, is the very definition of the phrase "so close, yet so far". I could literally jump the distance if not for the giant of a man blocking my way. Seriously, I'm practically _itching_ to be free from the suffocating air in this house.

 _The very air a certain 'molesting-underage-children-is-my-job' butler is breathing in right now._ Gag.

I feel my facial expressions contort into an angry frown at the infuriating memory but then smooth out into a worried expression after a moment. Kiyohime is strong, I can say with confidence. She's lived through millennium and has undoubtedly grown wise and has honed her skills and abilities in the different fields of Martial Arts. I have no doubt whatsoever in Kiyohime, what I'm worried about is. . . ugh I can't even stomach mentioning his name. You know what, let's just call him _that_ guy.

 _That_ guy is dangerous. Like, legit I-can-and-will-kill-you-if-you-get-in-my-way dangerous. Friend or foe, he's got no sense of that. I don't even think he considers us - the whole staff plus me - as friends. Maybe allies but not friends. Allies that he can switch out at any given time. _That_ guy won't hesitate slashing down Kiyohime's throat if he's that desperate to get some pedo lovin'. Ugh, chills.

 _Okay, Lia, focus. Kiyohime will be fine. You always forget that she's a demon as well, and demons don't die that easily. Besides, we've got someone equally as dangerous, if not more, right in front of us_.

"Zach." Hecate addressed him seriously, which surprised me. Hecate is not the type of person who can stay serious for a second. She's more on the ditzy, childish side. If she's this serious, then it must be going down for real now. "Let us through."

"The Young Lady must stay here with Augustus." Zach simply stated, as if that's the most obvious thing in the world.

acting suspiciously ever since the month of Her Lady's sixteenth birthday. I don't like it." Hecate squinted her uncanny blue eyes, challenging Zach to brush off her observation.

"I wouldn't call it suspicious. We were simply preparing." He readjusted his glasses atop the bridge of his nose, a strange, unsettling glint passing through the lenses.

"Preparing for what?" I questioned, butting in. I don't care if I'm acting rude right now. I need answers or I swear I'll go _crazy_. "Why do I need to stick to Augustus? What kind of bull is that? He almost frickin' raped me, Zach. If anything, you need to get him away from me."

Hecate threw me an alarmed look, her blue hues widening a fraction.

 _I'll tell you later_ , I mouthed to momentarily appease her obviously rising anger.

"I'm well aware, Milady. But please rest assured. It is for your sake he did, and will continue to, do that." My mouth unhinged at that, accompanied with saucer-wide eyes. _Say what?! Continue?!_ "And I suggest you do not refer to Augustus' actions as such a distasteful word from now on. It's more like. . ." He trailed off, dark brown eyes drifting to search for the right term, "giving energy."

"Exactly." And the Devil himself enters, waltzing in the wrecked kitchen like nothing had ever happened. "You should be thanking me, for a fact."

My vision was suddenly colored in red, both at the sight of him and at his words. I opened my mouth to fire back but he shushes me with a gloved finger, appearing in front of me in a split second. Before my mind could comprehend what had taken place, he was gone and back at his previous position by the door.

"All will be explained tonight, no need to hurry. Until then, you should just cool your head." He said nonchalantly, leaning on the door frame.

Anyone who saw me would know; I was close to exploding. I ask a question and it raises even more questions! Even the most patient person in the world would feel irritated after a while of this. Maybe it's just from frustration, or maybe it's a huge whirlwind of all the emotions that I'm feeling at this moment. Whatever the case, I can't deal with this crap any longer. And I won't wait for tonight to gain answers either. Not if it has anything to do with Augustus and a damned bed.

"Zach, move." I said quietly, almost inaudible despite the silence that reigned. All of us wore serious expressions on our faces, save for Augustus who was watching the scene unfold with an amused/bemused expression.

"Pardon?"

"I said, move." I growl out, glaring at him fiercely. He looked surprised from whatever reason I'm not sure of. Maybe it's because of how uneven my breaths are becoming, or how tightly balled my fists are together that they're starting to look white, or maybe it's the look in my eyes. I can't see myself but boy, I'm willing to bet I look like a child about to throw a tantrum. And if I look like one, then I sure as hell am going to throw one.

"I'm sorry, Milady. I cannot do that." He bowed politely, as a form of apology.

"Not even if I command you to?"

"I would like to remind you that I am still under your mother's service. Your mother has specifically ordered me to take care of you especially as you turn sixteen, which is tonight. This is going to be a delicate stage for you so it is absolutely necessary that Augustus be with you at all times. And preferably, a bed as well." Fucking called it.

I saw Augustus smirk in my peripheral vision. And that was the last straw.

I snapped.

"Hecate," I uttered, simply and with no accompanying order. But with one look of exchange between us, she knew what she had to do.

"Understood, Milady," She grinned, striking a fist over her heart before retrieving something from under her skirt. Zach, sensing that Hecate may be up to something, stood on his guard, eyeing her carefully.

A snap was all I heard before she was off like a bullet, aiming a slick black whip at Zach's leg to *pull him from underneath. Foreseeing this move a second early, he jumped out of the way, landing on top of a wooden table. Zach immediately took out a weapon of his own from his inner pocket –his infamous brass knuckles- and wore it on his fingers before lunging at Hecate with a metal clad fist.

Nimble as she was, Hecate evaded Zach and lashed out her whip, wrapping it around his torso and flipping him over as she *pulled her whip back. He fell on his back with a thump but quickly got up and using his unnatural speed, Zach materialized behind Hecate and pushed her far to the opposite wall. He followed that up by zooming over to where Hecate was sprawled out, turning her over, and punching her solidly in the stomach. From my position, I could see cracks line the wall around her form at the impact. She coughed harshly and blood spurted out from her mouth, making me gasp in horror.

"Zach! What are you _doing_?!" I couldn't help myself from shrieking. Majority of the staff in this household may not be considered completely human but Hecate is a different story. She came from a long line of witches specializing in raising the dead, necromancers if you will. But asides from her special ability, Hecate is human from head to toe. She has no super speed, no amazing strength and most of all, she has a normal human's healing qualities. Receiving a strong blow like that could be really fatal.

Zach stepped aside, letting a groaning Hecate slide to the floor while clutching her stomach. "Hecate won't die from that. I just simply disabled her for a while." He stated, taking his brass knuckles off and slipping it back in his suit. "It would be very troublesome for me if I let someone so loyal to you - who would obey your commands without question - run amok."

A pang hit me. I did this to Hecate. I let her get hurt by my selfish orders. All my life I've been surrounded by more than capable demons who could decapitate their enemies before a scream could even rise up their throats. I forgot that she was human and is, therefore, vulnerable. Hecate came into the household later than the others but all was well. She never had to fight in the front lines, she never had to fight against demons. But today, Hecate obeyed my command without a single complaint. Even though she was probably scared out of her mind that she was up against someone who was way stronger, she had no choice but to suck it up.

 _I have become self-centered._

Rushing towards Hecate, I collapsed by her side and lifted her head up with my arms. I pulled out a clean handkerchief from my skirt's pocket and dabbed the blood from her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Milady." Hecate said, her voice a whisper. A single tear wound its way down her cheek. My heart practically broke at the sight.

"Don't apologize, Hecate. _I'm_ sorry for bringing you into this."

She mustered up a smile, despite the fact that her whole body must be pulsating in pain. "Please don't make that face. This is nothing but a mere scratch. I'll train harder so that next time, you won't have to make such an expression."

I wanted to cry too but I figured that wouldn't make Hecate feel any better so I tried for a smile instead. "Yeah, I'll be waiting." It's safe to say I succeeded.

Laying Hecate down on the floor as gently as I could, I stood up to face Zach.

"Just answer me honestly, Zach, and I promise I'll give up on trying to escape from you guys." I aimed a look at Augustus, in particular. "What's going to happen tonight?"

"Okay then, I'll answer your question and in turn, I expect you to uphold your promise. Is that fine with you, Milady?" I nodded, even though it really wasn't. "We've been preparing for this for a quite a long time now. Since you were born, to be exact. Tonight, Augustus is set to make a contract with you. That is the reason why you cannot leave his side." He revealed, pushing his glasses up his nose. Augustus bobbed his head in agreement. "I can explain in full detail but I won't. It's something for you to experience yourself. All you need to know is that you will be reborn tonight, which inevitably involves dying. Please ask your mother if you want to know more, seeing as she made a contract with me for the very same reason."

My head swirled with even more questions at Zach's so called 'explanation', which did close to nothing to quench my curiosity.

What does my mother have to do with this?

Why do I have to make a contract with Augustus?

 _Why_ Augustus?

Not knowing how to convey all my thoughts into words, I let the walls around my mind fall instead, making Zach able to peer into the swirling questions inside my head. He sighed heavily in reply, massaging his temples at the amount of thoughts pouring into his own head.

"I promise to you, Milady, all will be answered tonight. And if you still cannot be satisfied by what explanation you were given nor the experience you go through by then, I will take you personally to Her Ladyship." Zach promised, striking a hand to his chest as Hecate did.

Despite the discontent that persistently made itself known at the back of my mind, I begrudgingly nodded, biting the inside of my cheek. "I understand."

"It is good that this matter has been settled, even if it came at a price." He said, glancing at Hecate's wincing form. Guilt came rushing in once again at his words, my hands balling tightly into fists.

"Now then, princess. Let's get you cleaned up." Augustus popped up at my side, smiling cheekily as he maneuvered me around the wreckage of a kitchen while Zach helped Hecate stand.

"Wait a second!" We all halted in our steps when a woman in a ruined kimono –full of holes and tears- appeared, leaning at the doorframe for support. My eyes widened both at her sudden appearance and her get up.

"Kiyohime? What _happened_?" I cried, shrugging off Augustus' hands on my shoulders and rushing to aid a weak, barely standing Kiyohime before her knees could completely give away.

She chuckled, not an ounce of humor in her laugh, "You got me good, Augustus."

"Damn, I really thought I finished you off. You're an excellent actress." Augustus whined, her presence obviously displeasing him.

My anger and disgust at the man before me grew even more, if that was possible. "You bastard, what kind of sick enjoyment do you get in this?"

Augustus shrugged, smiling innocently. "Didn't say I do, though."

Rolling her eyes at Augustus, Kiyohime leaned onto me, whispering her words into my ear lowly enough for me to comprehend but too lowly for the two demons to catch, "Listen well, Young Lady, I'll hold off these two as long as I can. While I do, run into the portal with Hecate. Don't look back, don't hesitate or else, all will be for naught. I have a bag behind me, take it. Everything you'll need will be in there."

"But- "

"Answer this, Milady: Are you willing to give everything you have to Augustus? Your life, your soul, your virginity?" She asked, her words shaking me up more than they should have.

"No. . ." I muttered helplessly.

"Then go. If you stay, everything that's precious to you will be taken by Augustus. I don't want that. Despite my undying loyalty to your father, I've become quite attached to you as well." Kiyohime gave me a gentle, encouraging smile. "There's also something that I need you to accomplish for me. I've put in a letter in that bag, explaining everything."

I looked up at her, defeated. "But what about you?"

"I will be fine, Young Lady. I will survive and most definitely find you. You can trust in my words."

With a heavy heart, I agreed with a silent nod.

"Okay then, go and take Hecate from Zach. Try not to raise alarm and pretend to go along with him. Once you get her, I'll count from three. Then dash to the portal, understood?"

"Yes, take care of yourself, Kiyohime. Don't let yourself get hurt any more than you are now. That's an order." I bit my lip to prevent myself from crying the third time that day.

"Yes, Milady."

Walking towards a Zach who held Hecate by the waist, I waved a hand at him, "I'll help Hecate to her quarters and bandage her up. You can hand her over to me now." I said as inconspicuously as possible, hooking her arm over my neck.

3

"I leave it up to you, Milady."

2

I stepped away from the two male demons and inched closer to the portal.

1

"Go!" Kiyohime yelled and I took off as fast as I could, dragging a confused Hecate with me.

I heard a string of curses behind me. I was tempted to look back and see how Kiyohime was faring but resisted, remembering her strict instructions.

"Augustus, get her!" The whip of a hand reaching out to grab only thin air was heard as I hurtled myself and Hecate inside the portal, doubts painting my thoughts but it was too late.

Darkness ensued.

｜ω・）

｜ω＋）

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** :

i am so done i am sPENT

writing this chap is agony fellows i'm glad i'm alive

I may rewrite the last half of this chapter. As you may or may not have noticed, the writing style became a bit lazy especially at the end cause I was rushing. Plan to make it a whole lot more descriptive asf and dRAMA i live for it

So yes! Please favorite, review, and follow! For every time you do any of these, you punch Zach straight in the gut a hUNDRED TIMES with brass knuckles for hurting a delicate young lady such as Hecate ^^ Oh and Augustus too for being a cheeky little brat.

Damn, I love abusing my male characters.


End file.
